Dead After Dark With The Fae
by Thebonebed
Summary: Sookie encounters her first Vampire at work. But flashes from his mind tell her to be careful. Seeking out the local Vampire Sheriff for help, on Fintans insistence where will this leave our powerful Faery?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I've been working on this little Fic on the side from BOTR. It might not go anywhere. I have 4 chapters ready to go at the moment, but I'll see how the response to this is first.**

**This is Book 1 getting a redo, and is completely AU too. The vampires of this world may differ slightly to CH's idea of vampires, and our Sookie is more fairy than CH's Sookie too.**

**This is unbeta'd so any mistakes are my own.**

* * *

><p>It had been an exhausting evening for me. Working the double shifts I had asked Sam for was tiring especially when I had to work hard at blocking out people thoughts at the same time as my waitressing job. I'm telepathic. I hear just about every thought that crosses your brain. Some people are easier to read than others but mostly I get the gist of it. Sam on the other hand is different his thoughts are swirls of colours and the occasional picture. After the vampires came out two years ago in the great revelation I had often wondered what else supernatural there was. I was certain that Sam was something other than human but I would let it be. I was supposed to be his friend so I'd wait until he came to me.<p>

"Order up." our chef Lafayette's voice boomed across the bar at me. I went ahead and grabbed the chicken stripes and took them over to the Rattray's. They were awful people, God forgive my less than Christian thoughts but Mack couldn't look north of my chest and his wife was thinking horrid thoughts about me for distracting her husband.

_God damn blonde bimbo I'll give her something to think about with my fist if he don't stop looking at her ..._

I quickly put up my shields and asked politely with my crazy Sookie smile "Can I get y'all anything else?"

They declined and I went about my usual tasks and got some more drinks for the sheriffs table. Sheriff Dearborn was close to retirement and looked like a Pekingese dog; all his features were small and pinched.

I was at the bar when _he_came in. Merlotte's first vampire. I couldn't hardly believe it. Two years it had been and our first vampire came in on my shift. My tiredness left and I suddenly felt a little perkier. I walked over with my tray and sunny smile.

"Welcome to Merlotte's. What can I get for you?"

"Hello, do you have any True Blood here?" he replied in a deep soothing southern accent. I wasn't sure of his age obviously but he must have been from around these parts when he was human. I couldn't help the genuine smile that crept onto my face.

"Why yes sir we do, but we only stock O Positive at the moment."

"That will be fine I'll take one of those if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I will be right back!"

I spun round on my heel and went over to the bar where Terry our bar tender gave me the True Blood for the vampire. Whilst I was waiting I tentatively let my shields down to see if I could get a peek at his thoughts. To my surprise...there was nothing there! Almost as if there was an empty space where his thoughts should be. I concentrated a little more and managed to get little flashes of images from him. It wasn't much but I picked up a broken image of my cousin Hadley! Standing in a large room with a red haired woman...no...A vampire. Shocked, I slammed my shields up and walked back to the vampire with my crazy Sookie smile.

"There you go I hope you have a lovely evening here at Merlotte's sir!" trying not to infuse any sarcasm.

I quickly got back to work and as the night wore on I would catch him stealing glances my way. And although I'd seen this image of Hadley and needed to know more, I couldn't help but feel a little shy at his attentions.

I was just pulling out all the salt shakers when I noticed the vampire walking out of the bar with the Rattray's. Dropping my shields I could see exactly what they had planned for him and I had to act fast. Jason was in my section with his friend Hoyt from school, so I ran to ask him if he had a weapon in his truck.

"No Sook, only thing I have in there is a big ole chain in there. What's going on Sis?"

I didn't reply as I ran out of the bar and to Jason's truck to search for the chain. Earning myself a concerned look from Sam as I left.

I got to Jason's truck, walked around to the rear and pulled out the chain. Instantly I was hit with a slight burning to my hands. Holy hell! Steel...which means a little iron...I can't touch it! I had the smallest of moment to debate the burns to my hands from the chain or helping this vampire who was currently being drained of his blood in the woods. Damn it why didn't I remember my iron repellent gloves! My Christian sensibilities won out. I straightened my spine, took a deep breath gripping the chain tight and walked calmly over to where the Rattray's were draining the vampire. He saw me approach but the Rattray's were so engrossed in what they were doing that they didn't notice a thing. I waited for a split second to prepare myself, and then threw out my hand that was holding the chain keeping my hand held out in front of me as I directed the other end of the chain to wrap around Mack's neck. The blow sent him straight to the floor in pain and shock. Denise turned around instantly screaming.

"What the fuck! You crazy bitch! What the fuck are you doing!"

"Not letting you people drain a vampire in the parking lot of Merlotte's that's what I'm doing''!"

I stepped forward holding out my hand and concentrated my light into my hands and out, looking briefly to the side to see if the vampire was watching me, which he wasn't. The resulting blast of light shot out from my hand and hit Denise square in the chest sending her flying across the parking lot and into a tree. I picked up the knife Mack had dropped when I threw the chain at him and screamed at him to leave and take his miserable wife with him.

"What the fuck are you? God damn weird ass fucked up people in this town! You'll be sorry for this Sookie!"

Mack went over to his wife picked her up and was out of the parking lot as soon as he had them sorted out and into his car.

I turned my attention to the vampire on the ground. The Rattray's had really done a number. He had slices across his arms and holes from where I can only assume they tried to stick in more bags to collect any blood he lost. He still had one attached to him so I leaned over and took it out. Trying not to get to close. As excited as I was to meet my first vampire I couldn't get to close now that he was bound to be hungry, I am just too appetising for them apparently. As well as the fact I can read people's minds I am a Faery. An honest to god Faery. My Gran had told me about my biological family when I was 16. That was a great birthday; learning that my Gran had been unfaithful to my Granddaddy. Well, the man I thought was my Granddaddy. My real Granddaddy was called Fintan, and ever since my 16th birthday he had come to visit with me on a regular basis to teach me how to use my Faery gifts as he calls them. Tonight I put them to good use but mostly they are just a pain in my butt I wish I didn't have.

"What's your name?" I asked him a little hesitant; I stepped back a little further.

"William Compton, but you may call me Bill."

I laughed; it was the only reaction that came naturally.

"What is it that you find funny?" his smooth southern drawl spoke.

"Well hell vampire Bill; I was expecting Vlad or possibly Lestat... Not William sorry; Bill." I couldn't help but smile again at the thought.

"Well you wouldn't want to meet Vlad at a time like this that's for sure" he said rising up off the floor "and not every vampire is from Transylvania." he returned my smile and then bizarrely asked if I wanted his blood!

"No thank you vampire Bill its fine you just go ahead and do what you need with it." I clenched and unclenched my fists by my side willing the pain away. There isn't much iron content in the steel that can affect me but it still feels like a burn. I would have to go home early and have Gran treat it, possibly even ring Fintan to heal it properly.

"What is your name? You have mine it is only fitting I should have yours."

"Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse." I said with finality. I really needed to make a move my hands were killing me and this vampire looked hungry.

"I'm sorry your night at Merlotte's ended badly Bill. I really need to get back in, I kind of burnt my hands in the kitchen before I came out here for you and I need to make it home to treat them." I said hopefully whilst taking a step back.

"I am sorry Ms Stackhouse of course you go ahead I shall be making my way home now anyway. I hope your hands feel better tomorrow, unless you'd like to take some of my blood like I said earlier?"

"No that's quite alright Bill."

"It has healing properties Ms Stackhouse. It would rid you of your wounds in an instant."

"No thank you. I will be fine after I let my Gran see to them; the pain isn't so bad."

He bowed his head to me and said his goodnights.

Once I got back inside Merlotte's Sam took me straight back into his office to demand what had happened.

"Damn it Sook. You could have told me and I would have gone out after them, you didn't need to go out there saving damn vampires." He ran a free hand through his unruly strawberry blonde hair.

"Look Sam before I went out there I burnt my hands in the kitchen and I really need to get home and let my Gran see to them. I'm not really fit for working anymore tonight with useless hands."

"Oh Jesus chere, I'll drive you home. Terry can look after the bar for just a little while."

I didn't argue, it was taking all my concentration to keep the pain at bay I certainly wasn't going to be able to drive my car home tonight.

The journey home was silent. I could tell by the colours coming from his thoughts that he was just mad at me for risking myself when I could have called on him. Honest male pride in not being able to protect a woman.

We lulled up into my drive not too long later and Sam walked me unto the porch handing me my keys.

"Thanks for driving me home Sam. How are you gonna get home? It's not exactly a short walk."

"It's not but I'm due for a run so I'll take a slow jog back to the bar." his thought turned purple which I took as excitement. He was looking forward to his run.

"Well ok then! I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh no you won't Sookie. You are going to rest up those hands of yours and you won't be back to work for three days will you?"

"But Sam I can't take..." the plea died on my lips as he interrupted.

"I repeat you won't be back for three days will you Sookie? Three days it's not long. You'll cope without us all."

He had a determine look on his face so I tried not to argue biting my tongue.

I walked the rest of the way up the porch saying goodbye to Sam and prepared to explain myself to Gran.

She was going to tan my hide I was sure of it.

**A/N So what did you think of that? Do you want to know more? Do you want to know what Gran say's? What about what Granddaddy says? ;)**

**Reviews are love and make the muses sing!**


	2. Family Ties

**A/N – Thank you to alexandra76 for pointing out my pairing issue in the Fic description…I'm now changing that! Oh and for the positive critique of my non beta'd fic.**

**I repeat – This fic is completely AU, Sookie is half Fae, my idea of Vampires is slightly different in this (but you won't see that for a few chapters yet) and Fintan is a permanent fixture is Sookie's life.**

**Disclaimer – I don't own it, I just like playing in the sandbox**

* * *

><p>"What have me and your Grandfather told you Sookie? You cannot allow yourself to be around vampires when they are in that state. Not to mention you harmed yourself to save this creature."<p>

Gran had seen to my sore hands. They weren't so bad now, but Grans words made me feel rotten. Granddaddy and Gran had gone over it with me so many times that I shouldn't find myself in the company of a vampire, especially one that was most likely ravenous.

"I know Gran but they were going to leave him to die when they had finished with him I saw it in Denise's head, they've done it before. They'd have left him to die when the dawn came. I couldn't let that happen. I know he's a vampire but he's still a person right?"

"That might be so child, and I know you couldn't have left him to die, but you could have gotten Sam to help you. You didn't need to injure yourself to help him. You need to think a little more ahead of time and not jump right into trouble." She grasped both my hands in hers over the kitchen table, with concern all over her face.

There is my biggest problem. Always jumping into trouble face first, not considering all my options or the help around me. I can't seem to help myself.

"Why don't you go to bed sweetheart, I'll clean this up and I'll see you in the morning? I think we need to have a little chat with your Granddaddy too." she went to the things she had used to clean up and heal my hands then waved me off to bed.

Exhausted was an understatement at the moment. I was already tired before Bill Compton walked into the bar, and after all the drama I couldn't wait to get under the comforting sheets of my bed.

And just like that I remembered like a light bulb going off in my head. The house across from the cemetery...was a Compton house. That didn't bode well at all; this vampire had already brought me trouble tonight, although it wasn't his fault. I had forgotten, in the mess of telling gran my tale and sorting out my hands, to tell Gran about the picture of Hadley I had seen in Bill's head too.

He knew where she was, maybe not now but he'd seen her at some point. Maybe I could get closer to him and read him? Would it be _easier_ to read him if I was closer? I know with humans reading them became easier if I was closer or touching them. Some people were just loud broadcasters in general. Like radio, sometimes you get a channel, sometimes its half a signal and a little muted, sometimes it's clear as a bell.

I had a day off tomorrow and after the night I had I wanted to get as much sleep as possible. Thank God I didn't have to get up early or do any double shifts anymore. I had just finished the last one; making me enough money to help Gran sort some things out with the house. I had hoped we could start with new window shutters; we'd already had the tin roof replaced.

I felt a little tingling in the back of my mind. Something was just on the outside of my mental scanning. I went over to my window to shut the curtains and opened my mental net wide, and concentrated my energy.

Bill Compton. I saw another flash of Hadley, this time with the red haired vampire and Bill was standing next to her. The huge room they were in was so bright, and there was another male vampire there; blonde, short hair, about the same height as Red Head. Then it was gone. The image was clearer, and the faces of those in it were in better focus. I knew who it was and it didn't bode well for me at all.

I needed to speak to Granddaddy tomorrow; this could get messy if I didn't nip it in the bud. Even for a vampire he should know it is rude to be on someone else's property spying on them! He wasn't too far from the house, so I closed up the curtains and got into bed. He couldn't come into the house without an invite anyway so I felt safe enough. If it came to the worst I could call Granddaddy through the blood. It would be easy, and he'd be here in an instant.

I settled myself into my bed, sunk into the sheets and the shadow in my mind that was Bill Compton on the edge of my property moved out of my reach. Not long after I feel asleep.

Waking up to Gran's cooking is out of this world. With the sun streaming into my bedroom window and the smell of biscuits and gravy...oh my and coffee, floating through the room I was in heaven. Well I would be once I got myself out of bed to eat and drink the things I smelt. I raised my arms up above my head and stretched out as far as I could and then rubbed my face. After washing up in the bathroom I put on some jeans and a pretty floral print t shirt and then headed into the kitchen.

"Morning kiddo." Gran turned from the stove with a smile on her face.

"Morning Gran. I hope you had a good night's sleep?"

"Yes I did, you too I hope?"

"Yup, I most certainly did. After all that drama last night not to mention the double shift I think I could have slept for a week by the time I got to bed last night."

"Well here's your coffee, and your favourite biscuits to start you off for the day." She put some biscuits in a bowl for me with some gravy, and sat my cup of coffee beside it.

"Gran I need to speak to you about something but I think Granddaddy Fintan should be here too. I'm going to call on him in an hour or so I think...It's lovely outside today why don't we sit outside with some tea?"

"That's a lovely idea Sookie, Fintan will love sitting out in the sun whilst he's here. I'll make some ice tea." I didn't need to remind her no lemons, she had stopped buying anything that had lemons in, or iron for that matter when I had transitioned at sixteen.

I hadn't known of my real family until I started showing signs I would transition and at that point Gran thought it best to call Fintan in; so he could guide me and explain about our Faery heritage better.

About six months before I was due to turn sixteen I started having nightmares that were so bad I would wake up screaming in the night. My hands would get so hot they felt like they were burning, and I would get extremely hot all over when I got angry. My eating habits were almost non-existent and Gran, when she had picked up on my shift in moods had called to speak to Fintan.

Fintan came over for dinner one night and Gran explained to me who he was. I was shocked at first; Gran was admitting to me that she had been unfaithful to her husband. She admitted that she wanted children so desperately that she would have done anything, and felt no guilt for having children with a man she had actually fallen in love with.

I couldn't understand how she could love two men. I wasn't exactly experienced with men myself or love for that matter; most of my knowledge came from other people's heads and my romance novels. I was 25 years old, and I had never felt comfortable enough with another man yet to share everything in that sense. A 25 year old virgin, probably the only one in Bon Temps, it's not that I'm unattractive. I have long blonde hair, blue eyes and curves in the right places. I just don't like hearing about myself in another person's head. I had been on a few dates but when you kiss someone and they are thinking what it would be like to bend you over their office desk, I quickly lose interest.

Fintan eventually explained to me about my expected transition. He explained that I had a significant Spark within me, and even though I only had one eighth Faery blood in me, going on the size of my Spark and the Royal Brigant blood line, I would come out of the transition as a half Faery-Human hybrid. It would also mean I'd gain extra powers, and judging by the hot hands I was already getting he said I would definitely have the gift of Light.

The transition was painful, agonising and long. I had been laid up in bed for almost 3 days before Fintan decided it would be best for me to go to Faery to finish out the transition. He picked me up out of my bed in both his arms, Gran kissed my temple and said her goodbyes, and then Fintan took me through the Faery portal.

The relief I felt going through the portal was immense. It didn't ease up completely but I no longer felt as feverish as I had, and I at least felt like I could move my bones. Four more days I spent with Fintan in Faery. Mostly I stayed in bed, I was hot all the time, and generally felt like I had the worst case of flu possible.

After the transition, I still felt like...me, I guess. Nothing seemed different. Well except for my ears; they were...pointed. _That_ I was not expecting. I had almost fainted at the sight of them when Fintan had given me a mirror and apologised for not telling me sooner that it could happen.

Faery was beautiful. The sun was so bright, and wonderful; it felt soothing to be in its rays. Fintan's house on the ground of his father's palace was amazing too. Everything in his house was white and simple with dark wood furniture and old pieces of Faery equipment lying around the place. The thing that interested me the most was his spell book. He had it in one of his office rooms upstairs, standing on top of an old book stand open to the front page. I wasn't allowed to touch it though. Not until I could harness my magic in a controlled manner, then he would teach me his magic.

I had put my training with Fintan on the back burner to be able to do these double shifts I'd been doing; to earn money for the house. Fintan had tried giving money to gran but she only saw it as charity and wouldn't accept it. We had survived just me and her for so long, it was second nature to us, and really a few double shifts for me were nothing to hard.

I pottered around the house cleaning up and polishing before I made my call to Fintan. It wouldn't take me long to muster the call. I only needed to centre myself and concentrate on blood family and the person I wanted here with me; he would appear shortly after either in front of me or close by. He told me once it felt like he could hear my voice whispering to him when I called.

Once everything was cleaned and polished, and Gran had the sweet tea made I sat on the porch swing and called out to Fintan. A couple of minutes later he was rounding the corner of the house and approached the porch.

"Granddaughter I hope you are well?" He asked smiling up at me. I made my way down the porch steps to embrace him.

"Yes Granddaddy I'm fine, but we have some things we need to speak about."

"Ok, well let's sit shall we and you can tell me what's going on sweetheart."

We both sat down on the porch swing, Gran continued pottering around in the house until I'd finished regaling my tale of last night to Fintan. When I finished, I called Gran through to hear the rest of what I had to say.

"Granddaddy I think we need to step up my training. Something doesn't feel right about that Bill Compton. Last night before I went to sleep I felt him on the edges of our property when I did a mental scan of the area. I felt him move around the house a little on the outskirts and then he disappeared." I stopped just to take a breath and calm a little. Reaching out, I mentally scanned the area to make sure no one would be listening in I continued on with my last revelation.

"There's something else too." I looked at them hesitantly. Fintan gestured for me to get a move on.

"I heard him. I saw what was in his head. He was thinking about Hadley, and she was with a female vampire with long red hair and she was smartly dressed. There was a short male vampire there too, blonde hair, and he was dressed up."

Fintan's eyes gave him away; he knew who Hadley was with.

"Granddaddy, you've always told me that there would come a time when my life would change, when vampires would notice my presence and that I would see a time when my life would no longer be my own. I think that time has come. It cannot be a coincidence that Bill Compton has come directly from Queen Sophie Anne's court."

"No. It cannot. I will call in the Royal Guards, they will be here shortly."

I let out a breath, and ran my hand through my hair as Fintan moved away to speak into his cell phone for a moment. Gran looked worried, but I knew the guards would be here soon. They wouldn't let anyone take me. Let alone slimy Bill Compton.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – So Sookie knows something major is wrong because Bill has come from the Queen's court. **

**I have upped this Fic's rating to M because I'm taking it in a different direction to what I originally intended. **

**Reviews are love! Stroke the green button!**


	3. Mission

**A/N – Here's the latest chapter. Completely unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed and to those that I have not replied to – Sorry! I have been busy busy writing my socks off! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything. Not one bit.**

* * *

><p>What on earth was Hadley doing in the Queens court? Gran and Fintan had paid for her to go into drug rehab after Fintan had a not-so-nice-encounter with her dealer trying to retrieve her limp, drug induced body after she'd gone missing one night. Not long after they signed her into rehab and left the staff to take care of her. Not long after the facilities Manager had called explaining that she had gone missing and they couldn't find her. That was six months ago.<p>

Hadley had never really fit in with anyone. She hated my gifts and resented the attention I had received since I turned sixteen. I don't envy her, I felt sorry for her really and guilty that she didn't have the same things I had. She had the same blood as me, but she didn't have the Spark of the Faery. Which meant she would never Transition or go through Faery maturity.

"Granddaddy I think it's time we sent someone out to find her from Faery; someone who can track her and keep in the shadows. If she is still in the Queens court we need to find out why and also keep them from finding out we are looking. I don't like that this or the fact that Bill Compton is here." My eyebrows furrowed together as I tried to think of why the two things would be connected. I was trying so hard not to believe that Hadley had spilled my secrets to the Queen, but the more I thought on it the more it seemed likely; and that thought alone made my hands tingle.

"I do not want to have you here alone with no protection. The Royal guards will stay cloaked and unscented on the property until we can find out what's going on. I also think it would be a good idea to visit with the area's Vampire sheriff and find out what he knows and if he will reveal anything."

I nod my head in agreement. It was still early in the day and I had the day off today so in that moment I decided I would be paying a visit to the sheriff this evening at his bar. I knew of him, knew his name, and his work place but we'd never met. He didn't know who I was that's for sure; we'd tried very hard to keep my identity a secret; playing me off as a normal human.

"I will visit the sheriff's bar tonight. I have the day off; I'll take a nap then make my way to the bar later on."

"Absolutely not Sookie!" Gran shrieked.

"Adele, she is right. In this realm Sookie is the most powerful of the Brigants. Even possibly more so than me; when she learns to utilise her magic's," He looked at me and winked, "but I cannot cover my scent. The moment I walk into his bar I would be in danger. I might be able to teleport out but we don't know if Sheriff Northman has lined his bar with Iron or not, or if he's even aware of Faeries still in this realm. " He held both her hands in his pleading with his eyes that this was the right thing to do.

"Sookie will only be going in there to ask him a few questions? Nothing else." She turned to look at me… "Absolutely nothing else needs to happen. You go in there unscented, you ask your questions, and you get out. Don't take the car. I want you to be able to pop back here when you are done."

"Don't worry Gran. I will take precautions, and will only ask the question I need answers too. If he requests another meeting or more information than I can give I will ask him to call Granddaddy."

It was getting on for three o'clock so I got changed out of my clothes and put a loose t shirt on, and got into bed. Not bothering to set the alarm I settled down to get some rest. The bar Northman owned was open until 3am, it wouldn't matter what I time woke up in the evening to get ready because I'd get time to see him.

It took me long than usual to wake up properly and I'd slept longer than I thought I would too. Looking at the clock, I said it was 8 o'clock. It seemed the closer I got to the Fae maturity the more sleep my body was requiring. It was starting to become a pain in the ass. I already had power from my Transition; I could pop instantly to any place I could envision, I could create fire in my hand and use it as a weapon, and I could heal with my Light or create a shield. I hoped I wouldn't have to use any of my gifts tonight except popping to and from my destination.

I put on a Chinese style dress Granddaddy Fintan had bought me a while ago; it was white, floor length, there were red cherry blossoms twining all around the dress and on one side the was a cut from floor to the top of my thigh. I matched the dress with red open toe pumps and put on a little jewellery. I skipped putting on my favourite's gran had given me because they were silver.

I wore my hair in waves, one side scrapped back and pinned to the side so all my hair fell over one shoulder. Finishing up with a little make up, only blush and mascara; I checked myself out in my full length mirror and then made my way downstairs.

Gran was passing the stairs as I was making my way down, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Sookie you look beautiful!" She beamed at me with such pride. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Thank you Gran. It's not often I got out is it, so I thought I'd give the dress Granddaddy bought me a whirl tonight." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I sat at the table and watched as Gran made me a sweet tea before I left to go out.

"Please be careful tonight Sookie, I really worry about you, you know."

I know Gran, but I can take care of myself. I've got all my gifts I can rely on as back up if anything goes wrong. Everything will be fine Gran you'll see."

I drank up my sweet tea and made a move to get going, "I'll see you later Gran, try not to worry everything will be fine. If I get into difficulties I'll call Fintan…through the blood."

She just smiled at me and hugged me; I walked to the door picking my car keys up on the way and got into my Honda Civic to start driving to Shreveport.

My thoughts turned to Hadley and Bill again on the way there. There was a connection there; the only thing I could think of was that Hadley had told them about me. I was fairly certain going on this that Bill Compton was here for me. Sure I was walking into the lion's den going to the Sheriffs bar, but I needed to know if he knew about it. After all Bill Compton had come into HIS area, maybe there was something he could do, or he could suggest something I could do.

If the queen wanted me for her own, as a pet, if someone came with iron shackles and a bucket load of lemons; there wasn't a whole hell of a lot I could do about that. But I could protect myself before that happens and plan ahead.

It didn't take long before I was pulling into Fantasia's car park. It was getting on for ten o'clock, and I could see a queue forming to get into the club already. There was a blonde female vampire at the front of the building sorting through those waiting in the queue.

I parked in the rear parking lot, straightened my dress when I got out of the car, and walked round to the front of the building. The music from the bar was faintly audible through the front doors. I walked to the back of the queue and waited, every so often shuffling forward a little. After about ten minutes of waiting, I watched as red haired vampire came walking past the queue observing everyone.

When she got to me she stopped, fangs out; eyeing me like I was her last meal. I tentatively check my shielding and that I had covered my scent well enough. Watching as the red head moved her lips as if speaking but hearing nothing spoken. Fast as lightening the blonde vampire was next to her giving me the eye too.

"It's not polite to stare, if you'd like you can take a picture and then we can all get back to working and waiting?" I said with a smile.

"We'll aren't you sweet." The blonde commented.

"Not particularly." I retorted.

Who was this woman? Eyeing me up like I was a piece of meat.

"Oh you'll do for tonight. Master will be very impressed with my find. Doesn't she just smell delicious Jessica?" she said turning to the red head.

"Yeah, shame I didn't take her for myself. Bet she tastes amazing."

I schooled my features, not letting on what they were saying either shocked me, disgusted me or just plain infuriated me either. The blonde wanted to take me to the Master; would the Master be the guy who ran this place? I would have to assume that. I didn't want to make a fuss and draw attention to myself. _A fairy walked into a vampire bar; ha! That's sounds too much like the start of a bad joke; One that ends badly._

"Well ya'll if we can hurry this little mothers meeting up, maybe I can either get in or go home, what do ya say?" So much for not drawing attention to myself; me and my big mouth, Gran would tan my hide for being rude, but I couldn't seem to help it.

"Right this way," She gestured to follow her into the bar, with a wicked smile on her face.

I didn't even need to put any effort into reading those still in the queue. Their thoughts were just vile. Nasty thoughts about why they choose me; how could they choose me? What did I have that they didn't?

Well I knew I smelt nice. They were like the local Chinese take-out. I was gourmet Dim Sum you only made once a week on a Sunday. It was the fairy blood; I was controlling my scent but I just naturally produce a sweeter smell than others.

The blonde vampire, who still had not given me her name (which I thought was very rude) led me through the front door and into the bar. It was awful. This was exactly the way people who came to salivate over vampires came here to see. Black walls, red drapes, individual booths (_with drapes too I might add; why would you need those?) _black glass candles on the tables and pictures lining the walls of dark things. Dark things, dark creatures, dark looking angel paintings, everything in here was just; Dark.

The bar was lit with red lighting; the blonde vampire led me to the bar, and ordered me water. How presumptuous of her, ordering a drink for me.

"I'm sure I could have ordered my own drink Miss…" leaving my words open to suggest I wanted a name.

"Yes well Master wouldn't want you to go _off_ would he?" said the vampire, completely side stepping giving me a name. "Alcohol in your blood wouldn't taste very nice. You just wait here by the bar, and Master will come to retrieve you in a moment." I turned slightly to acknowledge what she'd said but she was just…gone.

So there I sat, at the bar of a vampire establishment waiting on the_ Master_. I wondered what he looked like. Bill seemed fairly attractive in a southern gentleman way, and from the looks of the vampire's in this bar they all had something going for them. All the men were handsome in their own way, dark attire, shitkicker boots, giving of an aura of menace. The women were all very beautiful with an air of otherness. I let my shields down for a moment to see if anyone could give me a hint on what the Master looked like. I was bombarded with blood, sex and more blood. I tried filtering out the weaker thoughts and memories that were playing on a loop, and found a man that featured in most of the thoughts I was picking up.

I took a sip of my water. Most of the women, and some men for that matter, were thinking of a tall man, blonde hair that flowed past his shoulders; torso, shoulders and back that just begged to be held onto. I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a presence come up behind me.

A hand landed either side of me gripping the bar, attached to arms that looked to be wrapped in pure muscle; power flexed across his skin in front of my eyes. I was effectively trapped against the bar, and I almost let out a small yelp when he pressed his chest against my back. His brain signature let me know he was a vampire, who was currently pressing his face into my neck taking a big sniff of me. Nice. My breathing picked up a notch, and my chest was heavy. His mouth ghosted across my ear, and I heard him moan so quietly.

"Anois, cad a bheadh sióg a bheith ag déanamh i mo bar?" (Now; what would a fairy be doing in my bar?)His breath tickled past my ear, and my face dropped when I realised he spoken in the language of Faery; of course a 1000 year old vampire would sniff out a fairy a mile off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**So the Sheriff has her trapped at the bar, having sniffed her out. With his 1000 years' experience and dealing with Faeries in the Fae war, he knows a Faerie when he sees one that's for sure.**

**What will the Sheriff do with our Faerie now? Will he offer her help or will he take her as his own? Poke the green button people!**


	4. New Ties

**A/N - Hi all! I have been overwhelmed with the response to this little ditty of mine. I had hoped to get this chapter out earlier but RL got in the way of that and a few family issues. **

**I tried replying to most of those that reviewed! If I missed anyone Thank you! I have been writing this instead of working out who to reply to! THank you so much for every review I get, this was only a little side project to start with but the response to it has been unreal!**

**I will begin working on Chapter 5 tomorrow night hopefully (UK time!) If anyone has any questions or suggestions etc etc just drop it in a review or send me a PM. **

**Some of you commented on loving the chinese dress that Sookie chose to wear. If you want to actually see the dress I have the images of things I write into my fic's on my blog - www dot ladyhlin dot wordpress dot com - replace the 'dot' with an actual . lol I hope that all shows up because FF is weird about putting links into these things.**

**Totally unbeta'd all mistakes are my own. **

**Disclaimer - I wish I owned it but I really don't I just like to tease the Viking.**

* * *

><p>I took a deep breath, smiled and turned around in the space available to me.<p>

I wasn't prepared for the sight I was greeted with. _Hello there tall, blonde and dead. _

"Well," I started, pausing slightly to give him the once over with a roving eye, "I had hoped I could get an audience with you…privately?"

"I'm sure I can make that happen." He said with a smirk on his beautiful face. Yet he didn't move; he kept me trapped close to the bar, I saw his nostrils flair breathing me in…again. I could see as his fangs descended behind his lips, and I watched as his mouth dropped open slightly and his tongue swept over his fangs. The hairs on my arms stood up and a shiver went up my spine.

"Come." He instructed, turning away and walking in the direction of a door on the other side of the dance floor.

I got off the high stool I was sitting on and followed him; his shitkickers stomping across the dance floor; I assumed we were going to his office. My Spark was all fired up; raging in me, ready to fight if needed, to get out of this damn building as soon as possible.

He took me through a black door, led me down a dull grey corridor, and opened another black door; leading me into his office. Shelves and filing systems lined the walls. There was an awful looking scratchy sofa on one wall and on the far wall right in front of me; a huge desk made of dark wood; papers and files littered top of the desk. A desktop PC sat atop the desk as well as a laptop; and behind the desk was a large leather office chair.

I walked over to the chair in front of his desk and took a seat; without being invited to. _How very rude of me_. I turned to look back at the Sheriff who only looked back at me and in a blink was at his chair behind his desk.

"So what can I do for you Faerie? I assume you haven't come to be my meal for the night so explain yourself." His expression took on a cold look, his voice filled with malice. I got the impression he didn't care too much for my kind.

"I came hoping to garner some information from you, if you have the information I need that is. I'll start off with a tiny bit of area business; there is a vampire who has moved in next door to me. He appeared at a bar called Merlotte's last night, and I wondered if you knew he was in the area. Bill Compton." I registered the slight difference in his facial features as I said Compton's name but I couldn't place what emotion went through him.

"Well that certainly is a surprise. No he has not made himself known to me yet. Anything else?"

"Yes; he was attacked by drainers last night outside the bar I mentioned." I notice his eye slightly widen at the statement.

"He did not report this; what happened Faerie?"

"First of all my name is Miss Brigant, Sheriff," I paused a little and quirked an eyebrow at him in warning and from the look on his face he certainly recognised that name too, "Second; Compton is fine. I found him before it got worse than it should have, and sent the drainers away. Denise and Mack Rattray; I would rather, if possible, you allow the human law's to deal with their mess, I'm sure they have enough evidence at their home to imply criminal activities that the police would be able to arrest them for wouldn't you say?"

"Miss Brigant I am Sheriff of this area, I have a responsibility to the vampires of my area, I cannot just let these drainers get away with this behaviour."

"And what would you do? Kill them? Drain them? And who exactly would know about what happened to them? Would other would be drainers know the consequences of draining vampires if all you do is wipe them off the face of the earth with nothing left behind? Go to their home. Find the evidence you need. Glamour them if you need to, to get them to cooperate. Then they will go to prison for the crime they committed; as a warning to others." I knew I made sense, I just wondered whether tall, blonde, and dead would see my logic.

"Fine. What else are you here for?"

"Well I have a little problem I was hoping you would help me with if you know anything about the situation. Six months ago a family member went missing and I have a suspicious feeling she has ended up in the clutches of a vampire. Her name is Hadley."

If the Sheriff could get any paler he looked like he could have done at that moment.

"Cat got your tongue Sheriff."

"Eric. Call me Eric…I think your cousin was the donor to the Queen of Louisiana Sophie Anne."

"What do you mean _was _the donor?" I almost didn't want to know the answer, but I had too. We had to know the entire story behind my situation before we could react in any way.

"I say _was_ because Hadley just became the Queens latest Childe."

I stood up, my hands clenching into fists by my side; my Spark a raging inferno ready to burst forth. "Jesus fucking Christ are you serious?"

"Most certainly. It was not what I was expecting either. No wonder the Queen loves her so much with that faery blood in her."

"Hadley has hardly anything of Faery in her. She has no Spark, and has not transitioned. I know the Queen is a young vampire, she would not know that Hadley came from my blood line unless she told the Queen herself. If she did, it would be a betrayal to me, and to our family." I almost spat my words out at him. For a moment a regretted almost being nasty about Hadley not being a Faerie, but the feeling disappeared quickly. She had betrayed me, sold me out to the Queen. Did she do it in exchange for her turning? _Jesus what a mess!_

I needed to know what Eric knew about the situation with Bill Compton. So far the conversation had given me no indication that he knew anything, he was surprised to know that Compton was in Bon Temps. I paced up and down a little in front of his desk, trying to figure something out. He watched me move, I saw his eyes wondering over me. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he picked his cell phone up and dialled.

"Pam. Go to the Compton residence in Bon Temps, I want Compton here within the hour." He promptly clicked the cell shut.

He continued to watch me pace the floor. Whilst I was doing this I concentrated my Spark, gathered my energy together, and tried dipping into Eric's mind. I saw no images, but I got a wave of emotions from him. I felt confusion, wonder, exasperation, irritation and impatience. I stopped when I saw him raise his hand to his face and rub the bridge of his nose. I must have tried a little too hard, he felt me in his head, although I didn't think he would know that's what I was doing.

"I have to be honest with you here. My suspicion is that Hadley told the Queen about herself and about me in exchange for her turning Eric. I think the Queen sent Compton to Bon Temps for me. I cannot, will not, allow anybody to take away my freedom, I am a Brigant, I am a Princess of the Faery Realm; how dare she think she is above any of that! How dare she think she can just take me!" I was really getting angry; I could feel sparks crackling across the skin of my hands.

Eric looked at me in confusion, and then down at my hands. He could see what was happening to me. He sped around his desk and in front of me. He raised his hand to my shoulder and glided his hand over my skin until he came to my neck. My breathing was going a mile a minute because I was agitated. I needed to calm myself down before I did something or someone some damage.

I closed my eyes as I felt Eric's hand go around my neck, his thumb resting on my throat rubbing my pulse point gently; which was strangely calming; I whispered my own calming words to myself.

"Sé do bheatha, a dhuit Lá, hail, ye Lá ar mhac; Oíche clocha sneachta agus ingen Oíche,  
>le breathnú súile blithe ar an dá linn, agus deontas dóibh siúd ina suí anseo bua" (Hail to the Day, hail, ye Day's sons; hail Night and daughter of Night, with blithe eyes look on both of us, and grant to those sitting here victory).<p>

Somewhere in the middle of that Eric had started saying the words with me. It was a prayer that Fintan had taught me. I sometimes let my temper get the better of me, and much like someone telling you to count to ten and breathe, these words whispered to myself calmed me, and at that moment the words seemed highly appropriate.

I needed the god's guidance; not the God I was brought up with, the Gods that my Faery family turn to, who Fintan was trying to convince me to have faith in. If there was anytime I need help and guidance it was now, and in that moment I guess I switched teams and threw my faith in with Odinn and Freyja.

"You knew those words?" I asked a little embarrassed for my outburst. He still had his hand on my throat, his fingertip were drawing circles on the back of my neck, his thumb resting in the hollow of my throat. The tip of his nose touched my forehead and he closed his eyes while he inhaled me. I felt a rumble in his chest, and moved to make more space between us_. God what an idiot, standing so close to a vampire who clearly knows who and what I am!_

"Yes Miss Brigant," he gave me a pointed look at having to say my name so formally, when he had given me his first name, "that was a prayer from my time as Viking, I am very familiar with Odinn."

I moved a little further and put some more distance between us, "It's Sookie, you can call me Sookie. What can I do? Obviously I'm not human, so I cannot be claimed in the way she thinks I can. I want to go there myself and confront her but I know that will only make things worse."

"Sookie, I have been having issues with Sophie Anne myself. I had been thinking of my own plan of action but I think maybe we could work together to get something done?"

I eyed him suspiciously. He was a vampire I couldn't trust him. But he hadn't lied to me and so far in our conversation he had actually been forthright and honest with me. I picked up no deception from his mind.

"Ok I'll agree to work together on this. I can't go in for a fight with vampire without at least a little insider knowledge." I laughed at the thought. A Faerie working with a vampire, again; it sounded like there would be a shitty end to that joke.

"As to Sophie Anne's plan to claim you, while I think she is completely nuts if she thinks that she can take you, and exchange blood with you even once, she will do it."

I had a feel I knew where this particular conversation was heading. I didn't like it; at all. He was going to suggest HE should be the one to claim me, I almost rolled my eyes. I needed to finish up this little meeting, and get the hell home.

"I know what you are going to suggest Eric. I right now that's going to be an absolute no. I am my own person, I am a Faerie and nobody, will ever have me that way. I am not something to be claimed, I will be somebody equal not a toy to possess." I stood calmly, smoothing out my dress as I prepared to leave.

"I would suggest you think about the option. If Sophie does come for you and is able to strap you up with iron to keep you, there will be nothing you can do. Although admittedly now you know about her plans, Faery will declare war on my kind for it. That; I will not allow. Something must be done before Sophie makes her move."

"I will think about it Eric, but if I _choose_ to bond with you in anyway, we will have a binding agreement set in place first. I do not want to be taken advantage of. I will discuss the situation with my grandfather when I return home." I stood there for a brief moment, not entirely sure what to do with myself. _This is ridicules Sookie, pull yourself together and just go home!_

Eric looked my form up and down for a moment before I interrupted him.

"Ok I'll home now. I'll talk with Fintan and…"

"Fintan? Fintan is still alive? I should have realised that was your grandfather when you informed me you were a Brigant," I looked at him confused, he was speaking as if he knew him, "Give Fintan my regards, tell him Leif says hello." He finished with a smirk.

I walked out of the vampire bar; to say I was confused; bewildered would be an understatement. I walked around to the back of the building; Fintan would be waiting when I got back to the house. I knew because I had just called him via the blood; he would know when I got back home. Fintan has some things to answer for.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - OOooooo How does he know Fintan! Granddaddy has some 'splainin to do! And I manage to write Eric and Sookie in the same room without them jumping on each other. Go me. The jumping will happen later ;)**

**Hit the review button guys!**


	5. Revelations

**A/N – Sorry this has taken a little while to update. I had a little writers block, then the muse attacked me with yet ANOTHER idea for a story. Threre is a small preview of said idea on my Wordpress blog, click on my profile name up top and my blog links are in my profile.**

**Thank you to alllllll who reviewed so far! I wonder struck at how much interest there has been in this fic.**

**Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than the rest, it just seemed a good place to stop it and start a new chapter.**

**Disclaimer – I still don't own it.**

* * *

><p>I closed my eyes and concentrated on my Spark. Air particles flew up and around me, grazing my skin as they went. There was a flash of light in my mind and for a moment my body felt as though it was not my own. When I opened my eyes I was stood at the bottom of the porch to Grans house; Fintan was sitting on the porch swing; smiling.<p>

"I think you have some explaining to do." I said with a quirk of an eyebrow a him. I took the steps up the porch and stood next to the porch swing with my arms crossed. I wanted to know how Fintan knew of Eric. Well he knew of Leif, but going on Fintans smile he definitely knew that the two were one and the same.

Eric Northman…His name rolled through my mind like silk on exposed skin. My skin pebbled in gooseflesh thinking about…

"I hope that Leif, or rather _Eric_, treated you well and with respect Sookie?" Fintan questioned.

"Yes, he did. Well I think he did," My eyebrows furrowed thinking back on my time in his office, did he treat me with respect? I thought he did; he wasn't rude. He openly leered at me and looked at me like he wanted to eat me; in more ways than one, "Yes he did, he kept referring to me as just 'Faerie' to begin with until I asked him to call me Ms Brigant. I could have sworn he went paler than he already was."

"It has been many, many years since I have seen the Viking," He started to explain; gesturing for me to sit with him, "The last time I saw him was in battle; in the last Faery War. You know well enough that I am next in line for the crown of the Faery Realm when Niall passes to the Summerlands. And you know of the infighting between the Water and Air clans of Faery too. I was badly injured during the last Vampire and Faery war. I tried transporting out of the situation I was in and ended up in the middle of a forest that was close by. Breandan tracked my magical signature when I transported. I was alone in the woods with Niall's greatest enemy. We may have fought on the same side against the Vampires, but Breandan knew an opportunity when he saw one. I fought as much as I could but there's only so much you can do when you are already wounded as I was."

I listened to Fintan intently; I had a feeling the way the story was going that tall, blonde and drop dead gorgeous was going to end up as Fintans saviour. I love Fintan dearly; hearing him talk about being so close to being taken out like this was upsetting to say the least. I found myself mentally thanking Eric for whatever he may have done.

"Breandan was coming up fast, and almost had his sword ready for his final move. He was distracted with the potential victory over Niall, killing me would have been a major coup for his side. The Viking appeared out of nowhere, silently raised his iron sword and severed his head from his shoulders. He just stood there looking down on me, Breandan's blood sliding down his sword. It was a frightening stance, lying there against a tree, with this large Viking Vampire looming over me. He said to me 'There is no honor in slaughtering the injured; an easy opportunity for me to take out a clan leader, no?' he raised an eyebrow at me and laughed. He helped me to sit comfortably, asked me who I was. He told me he was a leader amongst his people, and was frustrated with the fighting. He stayed with me, allowed me to heal enough to transport properly, without having somebody come along and slaughter me."

Fintan had his arm around me while he told me his story. He looked down on me, kissed my forehead and held me a little tighter before continuing.

"I knew him from then as Leif, but I never lost track of the warrior who saved my life; the life of a Faery. I've kept tabs on him over the years and was very surprised and elated at the time when he settled in Shreveport so close to you and your Gran. I wouldn't have expected you to come to the attention of the Vampires so soon. Having an ally such as the Viking will be a great asset to you my child. I know I could have gone to see him myself; I used poor excuses not to go. But you needed to meet him. He needed to know you. Something about it seemed right, that your path should lead to him. I hope you are not too angry with me Sookie." He looked down at me with his last statement.

Was I angry at him? No, how could I be? He knew of a great Vampire, one who had saved his life in the middle of a war, who could possibly be an ally. Would Eric help me? He seemed interested in doing so. Talking with him had seemed easy at the time; and he was certainly easy on the eye. What would I do about exchanging blood? I didn't want to be somebody's pet. I didn't want to be _owned_ by some man who would only take advantage, use me for my telepathy and push me to the side at the end of the night. Having said that I didn't get the impression Eric wanted that either. He came across as a strong warrior, with integrity, honor and pride; he wouldn't want somebody who was meek and weak willed. I think he liked that I spoke to him as an equal, I intrigued him, challenged him perhaps.

"I'm not angry with you. I wish you would have told me, but I cannot be angry with you for looking out for us; for me. He already brought up creating a Blood Bond." I looked him in the eye trying to work out his reaction. He didn't seem to react at all.

"I am not surprised. If the Queen is determined to acquire you the only way for us to protect you is either for you to Bond with the Viking or we take you back to Faery. I know you don't want to run from this. You want to fight this. Your only option is to discuss bonding."

Something began tingling in my head. I stood up instantly looking around. "What is it child?" Fintan asked sounding worried. I could sense a presence on the Compton side of the property with my mental scanning.

"I'm not sure, there is someone out there towards the Compton house, no there are two, another has just entered. They are very close together." I stood there with my eyes closed concentrating.

Fintan said barely above a whisper, "Gardaí adhlactha faoi veil na laochra ársa mhaith liom a fheiceáil a bheith imithear an gcóras ar doiléire" (Guards buried under the veil the ancient warriors I wish to see be gone the veil's obscurity).

In that moment ten of the Brigant royal Guards shimmered into view surrounding the house and grounds, two of the guards sat on top of pure white Faery Sacred Horses used for guarding my family while in Faery. I had no idea Fintan had brought those here too. The guards were dressed in their battle gear; Corded silver wrapped around their forearms, a sword in each hand as long as their arms that had a curve, loose red linen pants with royal blue stitching (the Brigant royal colours), and a shielded top made of rare silver harvested from Faery. The whole outfit was a shield to protect from Vampires, and it left a lot of upper skin exposed too; upper arms and shoulders, showing off the strength and power the Faery guards had.

I was still concentrating on the two voids approaching through the grave yard, and started to get flashes of images. There was Eric; Eric speaking in his office, Compton; along with a feeling of satisfaction in regards to the dark haired vampire.

"Wait!" I commanded the guards. As I walked down the porch steps and out into the yard four of the guards made to take formation around me. Up close they looked menacing, fierce and loyal guards who were willing to die to protect me.

"Sookie, I do hope that you have picked up on who it is, and not blinding walking to your demise." Fintan questioned as I turned to listen to him speak.

"It's ok Granddaddy, I know who it is. I just want to see them before they go on to their final stop." I gave him a small smile and turned to walk on.

I could see two figures walking out of the grave yard now; one female the other male. It was Pam, pulling along a restrained Bill Compton.

"Well hello there; you didn't need to go to all this trouble to welcome me." She said with a wicked smile.

"Hello Pam. I assume you are now taking Compton to visit with Eric," I spoke as I looked Compton up and down. It would seem they had been in quite a fight. Pam looked pleased with herself so I didn't worry for her, "Could you ask Eric to stop by the Brigant house in Bon Temps when he has time in the next few days."

Pam's eye widened slightly at what I'd said. She hadn't been there for mine and Eric' discussion so had missed the part about me being Faery Royalty. I caught an image from her mind of her dragging me out of the queue at the bar and leaving me at the bar on my own to wait for the 'Master'. Along with the images I felt worry from her, she was anxious to get back to the bar, and worried that Eric would punish her for treating Faery royalty the way she did.

"I'll have him call you so you can both arrange a time for him to _visit_." She replied with a smirk, her worry temporarily covered up with her sarcasm, "I must be on my way _Your Majesty_ it wouldn't do to keep Eric waiting now." She held Compton by the scruff of his neck and shot into the air.

I made my way back to the house while Fintan replaced the cloaking spell on the guards. I went into the kitchen and made myself a cup of coffee. Gran was already in bed asleep so I would have to relay my information to her tomorrow. Fintan came in while I was washing my cup in the sink.

"So that would be the Vikings progeny Pam." He stated, while he sat at the kitchen table. I turned to speak with him.

"Oh, I didn't know. She never told me her name, I only heard Eric call her that. So she's his child?"

"Yes, he turned Pam around two hundred years ago give or take a decade. She is a fierce woman, excellent fighter and very loyal to Eric."

I said good night to Fintan and made my way to bed. It had been a fairly long night to say the least and I had a lot to think about. Well really I didn't have a lot to think about. There was only one way I would be able to stay out of the Queens clutches. I wasn't about to run back to faery, and I wasn't going to be kept prisoner in my own home with Faery Guards. I wanted a life, and freedom to move around how I wished.

I would have to ring Mr C, our lawyer tomorrow and have him draw up a bind agreement. I would not go into a bond blindly. I needed assurances that I would not be kept as a pet, that I would have my freedom, and that I could work. I wanted to be able to live my life, not be under a tyrant's servitude.

The only thing left for me to do was come to some acceptance. Acceptance that bonding with Eric was my only option left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN – SO she's going to bond with Eric? What will be in the binding agreement? How will Eric react to her suggestions? Will he agree? Hit Review peeps!**


	6. Decision's Made

**A/N Sorry for the major major delay in updating this story. Hopefully I have an idea of where this is going now. Blood on The Rocks is slowly coming to an end and I'm in the middle of writing chapter 14. If you haven't seen it, go to my profile and check out the latest story that I've published called The Gift of Submission. **

**Disclaimer – I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>I don't recall dreaming during the night. But I do know that something changed. My resolve was reinforced but not about the decision I made before falling asleep. There was a new determination I'd woken up with and I'd woken up angry too.<p>

I showered and dressed quickly hearing that Gran was up and in the kitchen. I needed to speak to Fintan, and I also wanted him to possibly speak to Niall. I know he wouldn't like that, but if I'm this all important Faery Princess then Niall will just have to help me.

I stormed into the kitchen, my irritation clear as day light.

"Well good morning to you too Sookie what's got your grape this morning?" her chirpiness while I was irate only served to reinforce and irritate my already high strung emotions.

I tried to keep my angry under control.

"Well Gran, I have come to the decision that I am not going to be someone's pet for one. Two; that I am not going to be forced into a bond with someone I hardly know to prevent me becoming someone's pet, and three; because I'm not running off to Faery. So that leaves only one option."

"Oh and what might that be my dear?" she asked. The slight smile in her voice made my brows furrow a little.

"I am going to offer the services of the Faery guards to Eric, and encourage him to over throw his Queen. But then I suspect you knew what I was going to say didn't you Gran?" I replied with a raised eyebrow at her knowing smile.

"Well, you are the most stubborn person I know. I was a little surprised when you assumed the bonding was your only option last night child. There is always another way you just have to find it. So I expect you'll be talking to Fintan again today. You are going to need Niall's permission to offer out the services of the Guards but I doubt that would be an issue. And you will still need to call Mr C. I know you have decided not to bond but I'll take a guess and say that to encourage Eric to take this fight to the Queen you will be offering him use of your skills?"

"Yes gran. It's the only way I can think of. I offer the Guards to Eric to help support takeover effort and to encourage him to go ahead with it in the first place I'll sign a contract with him making me the King's personal Telepath with stipulations that allow him a sort of manager's role."

I picked up the mug of coffee a made myself and sat at the table with Gran. I felt better about everything already. I just needed to talk it out and now that the words had left my mouth and brain it sounded more and more like it would work. If Eric took the bait I was going to offer him that is.

"Right well you should get around to calling on Fintan then and I need to get on with my chores for the day. If you bring your laundry into the kitchen I'll do that today so you can concentrate on talks with Fintan." She said grinning at me.

I smiled back at her and gave into the urge to hug her tight.

Once I had passed my laundry off to her I took myself out to the porch and sat on the swing. The sun was bright and warm this morning which gave me hope for a good day. Hopefully a great day if all my plans came to fruition.

I centred myself, concentrated on the magic in my veins, and called out to Fintan. I felt it in my blood, the swirl and twist of it all like tiny hurricanes moving through my veins as the call made its way through my bloodline and to Fintan.

I'd have to wait until he was free to come to me. I rose off the swing and walked down into the yard. The energy of the air around me shifted a little as I went; I knew the royal guards were around and my presence outside and venturing further away from the house was probably making them antsy. I wanted to push the head of the Guard into revealing himself to me.

It didn't take him very long. A huge white Faery horse revealed himself with a hulk of a man perched on top.

"Your majesty, is everything ok?" He asked in confusion. A vision of tanned skin, two day old stubble and a messy mop of brown hair sat on the magnificent horse in front of me. Large rough hands held the reins of the horse and he had a sword strapped onto his back; as well as various weaponry strapped to his thighs and the horses saddle.

"What is your name?"

"Cahal, your Majesty." His eyes were darting around searching for anything wrong, anything out of place.

"Cahal, I need you to put your second in charge for a short time and come with me to the house. I require your presence during a talk with Fintan."

"But your Majesty you don't think that…"

"Cahal you misunderstand me. I want you at the meeting with Fintan and you'll also need to participate. Fintan is no threat," I laughed at the thought, "I have something I want to suggest to Fintan that will involve the Royal guard. You'll need to be there that's all."

"My apologies Your Majesty; Very well, I will inform Claude of his duties. I will come to the house in a short while. I don't suppose it will take Fintan all that long to arrive."

I nodded at his agreement at returned to the porch swing to wait for both men. It didn't take long for Fintan to round the corner of the house after appearing.

"Good morning granddaddy."

"Morning Sookie, I hope I find you well?"

"You do, more than well. I have made some decisions, and we need to talk about them. I have asked Cahal to come over and speak with us. Sit with me while we wait for him to arrive."

Fintan made his way up the porch and sat next to me on the swing.

"This swing is getting a little old. I think it's about time I replace it for your grandmother," He commented absentmindedly, "So what are we talking about today?"

I could see Cahal walking his bulky frame over to the house so I mentioned to Fintan briefly what my plans were.

"I'll need to speak with Niall. I can probably get back to you with answers this evening. You should be able to visit with Eric this evening with an offer."

Cahal made his way up the stairs to the porch.

"Cahal, we are going to be offering the use of the Royal Guard to the Viking Vampire, Sheriff Northman." Fintan informed him.

"If it pleases you sire." He replied bowing his head.

"I'm going to visit the Sheriff tonight Cahal and offer him my services. In exchange he will takeout his Queen Sophie Anne. I don't doubt that he has his own loyal followers who will gladly go to bat for him. But it wouldn't hurt to assure him he will have the backing and support of the Fae guards too don't you think Cahal?"

"Yes, I agree Your Majesty. It sounds like a well thought plan. You only have to call on me and whatever you need will be done my Lady."

"Ok Cahal, I only mean to keep you informed of my plans and intentions. You can return to your Guards now. Prepare your Guards; they will soon be in the presence of Vampires. They will need to have control and mask their scent."

"Yes Your Majesty." He bowed and turned to leave.

"Granddaughter, are you sure this is the path you wish to take? Eric may not even take the offer up."

"Yes I'm sure. This is the only path I can see. I don't want to be anyone's pet. I won't be forced into bonding with someone that I hardly know and I'm not running off to Faery. I have already fought hard against Niall because I do not want to leave here. And you have taught me yourself about the meaning of the bonds, the Vampire and Faerys bond are for eternity. Until either one of us passed on. That is not something I will enter into unless I am in a position to give another my heart as well as blood."

"Very well; I will return to Faery and meet with Niall. He will not take this lightly. You realise this will indebt you to him. He will call on it when it will benefit him the most."

"I know that. But right now the most important thing to me is this. Once it's over I will deal with my Niall issues then."

Fintan closed his eyes, and with a shift of energy and the sound of crackling electric he was gone.

I knew this was the right course to take. Like Fintan said it would put me in debt to Niall, but if by doing this it gave me more leverage in this world, I could only hope that if or when the time came the Viking would be there to support me as I will be to support the takeover if he takes it up. The contract I would have Mr C write up would need to be very binding to Eric, making me unable to leave this realm without breaking the contract and eliciting a punishment so ruthless in Niall's eyes he would not demand I return to Faery.

If I returned to Faery I have no doubt that I would be treated like the Royal Brigant Princess that I am. I would also be trained much more than I am in this realm, that I have no issue with. Nor do I have any issues with one day possibly taking to throne of Faery when Niall or Fintan are no longer around.

My issue is that the minute I step foot in Faery, Niall will be scouting for a potential suitor and will have me married to the first Faery male he think suitable. That I won't accept. When I marry, I will marry a male worthy of me, not because of status but because of me; because they love me and because I would give them everything and take nothing.

I went back into the house and changed into a two piece bathing suit. Took out and towel and retrieved my iPod from the living room. Outside on the lawn I laid everything out and settled myself on the towel for a few hours of sunning. I think Eric would appreciate the smell of sun.

So I would be making another visit to see the Viking tonight. That thought wasn't unpleasant in the least. He was a very delicious man. Tall, bulky, long soft blonde hair I just want to run my hands through. Just because I wasn't going to bond with him, didn't mean I couldn't think of him. It was such a bad idea to think of any Vampire in that respect. I might not be full Faery, but the Transition has changed my blood to such a state that I may as well be. My blood would send him into a frenzy.

That would be a bad idea.

The way he looked at me when I was at the bar, when he caged me in his arm so I couldn't move. The way he felt pressed up against my back as he smelled me, his face buried in the crook of my neck. I got chills remembering the feeling and a shiver went up my spine. The sun was hot, and should have been burning my skin, yet I was covered in gooseflesh.

It would be such a bad idea.

Yet laying here in the midday sun all I could think about was the need to have his hands touch my skin.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Reviews feed the muses!<strong>


	7. Compromise

**A/N - Here is chapter 7. Very late off the press. How about we just ignore me when I say '_It'll only be a few days and it'll be done and publish_'...*_Le Sigh_***

**Next on my update list is Gift of Submission - And I KNOW all you filthy dirrty minds are waiting with bated breath for that one! No promises on when the update will be, I'm getting over a bad bout of Man Flu. Yes that's right I said Man Flu...AND I'm also working on the banners and graphics for the 2012 Fang Readers Awards! So exciting!**

* * *

><p>A Favour. That's what Niall wanted in return for use of his guards; a favour, to be requested at any time in the future, with no specific terms or conditions. A faery favour was a big thing to ask of me, and Niall knew it too. The moment I agreed to it I would be magically bound to follow through with said favour when it was requested by Niall. I kept my mouth shut; I didn't have to give him my answer tonight. I could visit with Eric, feel out what his thoughts were on what I had to say then think about this favour Niall wanted. It would be like giving him a blank cheque and saying <em>here have fun.<em>

I wasn't even entirely sure that Eric would go for this. Did he even want to be King? I didn't know him at all to even make a judgement on that question. I could only hope that for one he might consider it or if not that he might consider going ahead anyway but would have someone in mind to take over as the reigning Monarch. I would talk to him at least about this option and get his opinion on it. I would leave the offer of the Faery guards unless I thought he would want to use them. I don't want to intentionally indebt myself to Niall if I don't have to. If I did offer the guys to him, I would make Eric aware of how I would be obtaining them. I want him to know I would be indebting myself to a ruling Faery Prince to gain access to the warriors.

I dressed in a simple outfit of skinny jeans and a black fitted t shirt with black converse on my feet. I wasn't going to flirt or entice him. As much as Eric starred in my late afternoon imaginings, I wanted to be on an even footing with him tonight with no intentional flirting. He could flirt all he wanted but I would have no part in it. Not me. _Damn him for being a Vampire._

The drive to Fangtasia didn't take me long. With all the back and forth thinking I kept doing it seemed I'd hardly spent any time in the car at all. Pam was on the door when I got there and there was no queue so I hoped it was relatively quiet inside.

"Well hello there, we must have made an impression if you have returned for seconds Ms Brigant." She said in greeting while giving me a quick sweep with her gaze.

"Pamela, I need to speak with Northman."

She quirked an eyebrow at me and lead me inside. I couldn't see Eric anywhere in the bar area and Pam led me straight out to his office.

"He will return soon I will inform him you are here when he does." Pam left, closing the door before I could respond.

My brow furrowed in frustration. I had hoped to just get here and get this over with. I didn't want to linger for too long. Sitting here for any length of time would leave a mark of me; my scent would stick around longer. I walked further into the room and looked around while he wasn't here.

There was nothing vaguely incriminating. Nothing I could even use to tease; he didn't have any awful girlie posters up. Everything loitering around the office was to do with work and the bar. I was just lingering around his desk running my finger along the wood when the door open and he appeared, looking like a deer in the headlights.

Pam didn't tell him I was here. Or he might not have been dragging a blonde girl in here.

"Sookie," He said to himself brows furrowed and looking a little confused; he turned to the blonde, "_Go to your car and drive home. You had a lovely night but you are too tired to stay_." He continued with barely a whisper and the blondes' eyes looked to be glassy and dilated.

The blonde smiled slightly and turned and left us alone. Eric closed the door to his office and stalked to his desk, stopping at my side. I didn't move but Eric tilted his head a little and I heard his intake of breath. It was so tempting to release a tiny bit of Faery smell on him. So tempting I can't describe. But I couldn't, I had things to discuss and it would send Eric into a tail spin I might not get him out of. Not only that but it could possibly make him feel I was manipulating him, luring him in with my scent of something. I'm sure he wouldn't waste time in accusing me of something like that.

He continued to the rear of his desk and sat down. I followed suit, sitting in the chair in front of his desk.

"I assume pam didn't make you aware I was in here waiting for you. I'm sure you wouldn't have been so rude as to bring in a fangbanger knowing there was a Faery Princess in here waiting for you." I started with an amused smile on my face.

"No Pamela did not tell me you were here," he huffed while clearing his desk of a few papers, he frowned at me, "What are you wearing Sookie?"

"Something comfortable, I've come here to talk about something important and I wanted to be comfortable."

"Have you made a decision about the bond?"

"I have but first I want to talk about something else. You said to me before that you had your own plans about Sophie-Anne, leading me to assume that had I not become involved you were going in a direction that would topple a certain figure head?"

"You would be correct. I had been putting in place plans that would lead to another taking over her position. I have no interest in becoming King, although doing it the way I had intended would have put somewhat of an ally in that position."

"I'm asking you then that we go ahead with whatever you had started to put in place before I came along. I do not what to be bonded to anyone Eric," my eyes flickered to the floor then back to Eric, "When I bond, when I give anyway that part of me, I want to be able to give that person my heart as well as blood. Faery bonds are sacred to us if I was to bond with a vampire; I would want to be able to bond in my own way too. Both bonds are until final death and I don't want to bond with someone I cannot fully connect to, that I can't give my heart to."

"I understand Sookie. What can you offer me that will sweeten the deal so to speak if I go ahead with taking the throne for…a friend." He asked with an eye brow raised.

"My telepathy. I will offer you my exclusive services for a period of 10 years. You can contact Mr C and have the contract magically bound. I will allow you to contract out my services if you deem it necessary. I would need an annual income, a per job or hour income depending on the service. If you wanted me to travel out of state, travel would be paid for by you, it is up to you to recoup that cost in the charge you reap for my services from others. My telepathy would serve you for 10 years. I will accept that you may want to give me a small amount of your blood which would ensure you would know what I told you at any given time would be truthful. That is your decision. I have no reason to lie to you." I thought I was beginning to ramble so I stopped talking to check his reaction.

Eric left his chair and came around to my chair, putting a hand either side of me on the arm rests. His face came dangerously close to mine as his nose skimmed my cheek, and his mouth came close to my ear.

"And how do you know that I would not take you as my own just as Sophie-Anne would have you?"

"Because I trust you."

Eric's head moved quickly his eyes meeting mine.

"Say that again?"

"I trust you. I know what happened with my Grandfather and I would assume he still owes you a debt for it. But…I trust you."

His nose grazed the side of mine our lips so close I could almost feel his skin on mine. I wanted so badly to feel what it would be like to kiss him. I wanted to feel how soft his lips would be against mine, how it would feel to let his tongue explore my mouth.

"Sookie…" He whispered against my skin before pulling my lower lip between his, sucking on the skin. My eyes fluttered closed at the sensation. He let go of it before slowly pressing his lips to mine softly moving only a fraction. He withdrew slightly and then pressed his lips to mine again, firmer this time kissing my upper lip.

My heart was saying, _Gods yes, don't stop_

My head was saying _what in the hell are you doing Sook! _

I put my hands on his chest and pushed on him slightly. He didn't need much more than that to move off me.

"Sorry, erm I should go…er you have my cell number and email right? Ok, yes just erm…call me when you make a decision on, you know…what we talked about…ok I'm going to go now."

_Fuck! You are a gibbering mess Sookie!_

Without letting Eric say a word, I rose off the chair and made to leave the room. I stopped at the door and looked back at him, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry I …I should have let that happen. I'll erm, speak to you soon."

I waited until I got into my car, shut the door and locked it. Then I screamed, and threw my forehead against the steering wheel. What had I done? I froze! I froze in my chair and I let a Vampire kiss me. I brought my hand up to my lips and touched where he had been. I'd never felt anything like it, the warmth I felt even though his skin was cold. The electricity I felt and that zap of something unexplainable I felt shoot up my spine.

I put the keys in the ignition and started the car. The drive back home went fast. Again I had too much to think about. I had laid out my offer to Eric, and now all I could think about was not only his skin on mine but his lips on me. Everywhere.

I was offering this man my services for a period of 10 years. I hoped to the Gods things worked out the right way because working so closely with someone for that long could be trouble.

A lot of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Me thinks Eric was a bit stunned or confused about what just happened? He didn't make a move to stop her leaving? But didn't even speak either? And we're moving to a take over without Eric becoming Monarch? I think we can all guess who I'm going to write in right there?**

** I wrote this, spell checked it, read it over once, then posted it. I hope to the Gods It was not as awful as I'm beginning to think it is. Hit review, tell me I'm amazing or tell me I'm crap...either way...Next update...er...sometime next week?**


End file.
